Bendy Beckett
by MsMorg
Summary: Some fluff inspired by 6x12, no spoilers, doesn't necessarily follow any ep in the series. Kate shows Rick how flexible she really is... up to a point. There's a reason this is marked as humor. Read, Laugh, Review. :P


**So… Longtime no… Me… Anyway, AN at the bottom if you care to read it. :)**

**This is for the gals on Twitter, who insisted that there be a slew of 'Bendy Beckett' fics to follow 6x12**

***This is not as dirty as you probably think it is/want it to be…**

* * *

She had been doing yoga for a while now, and he was getting antsy. He listened as her breathing picked up and slowed back down as she changed positions. After about half an hour, he could wait no longer.

"Kate, really," he said, chuckling at the somewhat strained look on her face, "you don't have to prove to me how flexible you are!"

"I'm not trying to prove anything to you! I'm trying to do yoga." She said as she eased herself out of a Parivrtta Janu Sirsasana. (Head to Knee pose)

"Oh really…?" He trailed off in question. She quirked an eyebrow, tempting him to go further. "What is this one called?"

"This position is called Eka Pada Sirsasana." She said smoothly, placing one foot behind her head, and the other straight out before her.

"And why exactly do you have a leg behind your head?" He asked, perplexed.

"Because I'm stretching, Castle!" She hissed at him, trying to silence him with a look.

"And… why do you need to stretch?" He asked her with feigned innocence.

"You know full well why I need to stretch." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry," he split it into two, drawn out syllables, "I didn't know that you needed to become a contortionist to loosen your muscles, I certainly didn't do that in my stretching routine. Plus, I really love to hear you say it." He grinned at her.

"Rick, I'm stretching for two reasons: one, running around doing _parkour_ all day at that new gym, at your insistence, used some muscles I haven't used in a while," she shrugged one shoulder, "and two, _all_ of the sex we've had lately has been outside of a bed, which requires a lot more from the body than if it were in the bed." She smirked at him.

"Kate, if I had known that _all_ of that sex had been causing you problems, I wouldn't have pushed for so much of it." He peered down at his hands, then crossed his arms.

"Hey, I am _not_ complaining about the sex." She looked into his face, trying to reassure him.

"But you should be, if it's causing you discomfort." He shifted his weight, feeling his own discomfort just thinking about it.

"Rick, that is the furthest thing from my mind when we are having sex, seriously." She gave him a meaningful stare, "It's more the parkour than anything."

"I thought it would be fun to try. We, and by that I mostly mean you, have to jump over stuff all of the time at work, thought a bit of practice, and learning the right way to fall would help." He shrugged, not wanting to meet her eyes, but unable to look anywhere else.

"It was fun, and I'm sure the next time I have to leap across a gap or scale a fence, I'll thank you." She grinned at him, letting her leg down and putting the other one up, over her head with a hiss. "Just- right now, not so much."

"So what you're saying is… you're in too much pain or discomfort to… clean up in the shower?" He went for the innuendo, knowing she would get it.

"What I'm saying is, if we 'clean up' in the shower, we better just actually clean up." She gave him a withering glare.

"But-" He tried, before she cut him off.

"But nothing, Babe. The shower has been well christened this last week. I think, if anything, the bed needs to be re-sanctified." She said, a faraway look gracing her features momentarily.

"Oh, I love it when you use big words, especially synonymously." He leered at her, his eyes smoldering.

"Not as much as I love it when you use your … big…" he blinked, "hot…" he gulped, "fluffy towel to dry me off."

"Oh, Kate… you don't fight fair." He squinted his eyes at her.

"Never said I did, now help me up." She said, reaching her arms out to him.

"My pleasure." He reached down to help her to her feet, but there seemed to have been a problem.

"Um…" She panicked slightly

"Kate?" He looked at her, slightly alarmed.

"Yeah… that's not supposed to happen." She whispered.

"Are you… is your leg… stuck?" He was at a loss.

"Yes." She breathed out, to which he burst out laughing. "Rick, this isn't funny! Come on, help me extricate my foot from behind my head, I don't have an angle on it." She begged, as she attempted to grab the foot behind her head.

"Wait!" He called, and she ceased motion for a moment. "I need to get a picture of this." And with that, he whipped out his phone and quickly snapped a photo of her with a look between exasperation and embarrassment on her face.

"You better not show the boys that picture if you know what's good for you." She grumbled, struggling to grasp her leg that was stuck behind her head.

"Don't worry, this is for private torment only." He grinned and winked at her, pocketing his phone again, and gently grabbing her ankle with one hand, and holding her steady with the other. He slowly prized her foot from behind her head and slowly let it back down to the ground in front of her. He kissed her forehead then, as he crouched in front of her on the balls of his feet.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Anytime… though maybe next time, you could lose the yoga pants and sports bra." He winked at her, pulling her to her feet when she offered her hands again.

"If I didn't love you, I would think you were a pig." She teased, slapping his chest lightly.

"Just a man, Kate, just a man." He grinned, pulling her along towards his study, and their bedroom beyond.

"Don't I know it." She grumbled under her breath.

"Hey, I distinctly remember you saying that you _weren't_ complaining about my… manhood." He raised an eyebrow.

"Your _manhood_ isn't the problem, your _man_nerisms are." She accentuated slyly.

"Ooh, nice play on words, Detective." He grinned, kissing her temple.

"Hey, where are we?" She asked suddenly.

"The Loft? The Bedroom?" He rattled off to her shaking head, "Home?"

"Correct, and what is my name at home?" She demanded.

"Kate. Your name is Kate. I couldn't help it! It just slipped out!" He said, by means of apology.

"Well, if you're going to call me 'Detective' at home, I'm going to call you 'Writer-Man'." She threatened teasingly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really do love the sound of my name on your lips." He admitted, dropping a soft kiss to her lips, that she gladly reciprocated for a few short moments.

"So you see where I'm coming from?" She asked as they broke apart.

"Oh, I see where you're coming from… and I can see where you'll be _coming_ next." He waggled his eyebrows, and nodded his head towards the bed.

"Oh God. Rick, that line was horrible." She said, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm just trying to get things _moving_." He joked.

"Then get your butt _moving_ into the shower." She rolled her eyes, smacking his ass to get him moving into the bathroom.

"Oooh, Beckett. I knew you would do it one of these days." He said randomly.

"Do what?" She questioned, confused.

"Spank me." He winked, rushing to remove his clothes and jump into the shower, after flipping the faucet on, cold water be damned.

"Really? You're going back that far?" She shook her head, stripping off her own clothes.

"Hey, I'm just touched that you remember it." He grinned at her through the frosted glass door.

"I'll show you _touched_." She said menacingly, stepping into the now warm shower, and then wrapped her hands tightly around each of his firm butt cheeks.

"I like the way you think…" He trailed off, kissing her soundly.

Their shower had been steamy, but not in the best sense of the word. They kissed, they groped, they washed each other thoroughly. Their hands ran lovingly through each other's hair, and over their skin, pausing here and there to knead out a knot or two. The warm water relaxed away the rest of the day's aches and pains, from missed landings, to bad rolls. They stood there together, leaning slightly on each other, neither wanting to get out, but both knowing that sooner or later, the water would run cold.

And eventually they tumbled into bed together, each showing the other just how _flexible_ they could be.

* * *

**AN: Hey gals and guys… it's been a while, hope you had a good string of holidays… I know I did! I meant to be back/post something sooner, but I haven't a clue as to what held me back.**

**So… this was a one-shot, just a little ficlet inspired by 6x12 and the comment on Kate being 'Flexible' … may not be anywhere near that ep time-wise… but I figure it works.**

**If you aren't already doing so, please follow me on Twitter Msmorg … I post a lot of random things, but it's a good place for you to hound me about writing. ;) **

**Um… One last thing, I know you guys probably want me to update my other fics, but I need to get some things for each of them sorted out in my head first… and that just doesn't seem to be happening.**

**(Oh, and I claim no ownership of the characters or the show)**

**Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing!**

**~Morgen**


End file.
